Au Delà Des Mutations
by BadMonster-Fr
Summary: Une lame d'acier et une lame d'argent. Ses deux glaives au dos, Lexa est une Sorceleuse prometteuse et nombreux requièrent ses services. La chasse aux monstres est un métier mais également un jeu auquel elle se prends facilement. C'était sans compter sa rencontre avec une jolie blonde, aux alentours des Jardins de Freya. AU The Witcher. OS Clexa. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour / Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Oui, peut-être que ceci n'est pas le prochain chapitre que vous attendiez. Peut-être encore que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de débuter une nouvelle fic Clexa mais...vous voilà *calin* ! Je me suis lancé sur un court OS, petit plaisir personnel mais également partagé afin de remercier ma sublime beta.*fleurfleur*Il se composera (normalement) de trois parties qui sont en cours d'écriture. Je n'oublie pas mon autre fic "Just A Day With You" dont je continue l'écriture ainsi que "Born Anew" pour les anciens lecteurs...bien que pour cette dernière, le hiatus soit un peu d'actualité. Toujours est-il que j'espère que cette première partie vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et si besoin, à me poser des questions.**

 **Cette fanfiction se déroule dans l'univers de The Witcher, qui, pour ceux qui ne s'en doutent pas, est basé sur une série de livres (que je recommande d'ailleurs). Je me suis inspiré du monde, société, villes ainsi que créatures de base du jeu, essayant de retranscrire l'action sur le papier. Pour plus d'immersion, et de compréhension si vous n'avez jamais touché à cet univers, je vous laisse sur quelques annotations. Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !**

 ** _Sorceleur :_** Les sorceleurs sont des mutants stériles avec des capacités surnaturelles, qui reçoivent un entrainement spécial ainsi qu'une préparation en vue de devenir des tueurs de monstres professionnels à embaucher. On croit (et même eux) qu'ils sont incapables d'avoir des émotions, cependant cela peut ne pas être entièrement vrai. Les sorceleurs sont spécialement entraînés pour tuer ou désenvoûter les monstres, aussi leur réputation de tueurs hors pair les précède et certains les confondent avec de vulgaires assassins ou tueurs à gages. Ils refusent pourtant généralement d'accomplir ce genre de mission et il leur est recommandé lors de leur entraînement de ne pas se mêler des assassinats ou de faire le travail des gardiens de la loi.

 _ **Epreuve des Herbes (précédents les mutations) :**_ L'Épreuve des herbes était une épreuve d'une atroce souffrance auquel chaque jeune apprenti sorceleur était confronté. Elle requiert la consommation d'ingrédients alchimiques spéciaux (entre autres liquide céphalo-rachidien de foënard, glande à poison de manticore, langue de brouxe albinos, etc.), "les herbes" et qui affectent le système nerveux. À priori, seulement quatre pour dix apprentis survivraient au cours de l'épreuve, mais ces quatre gagneraient en retour des réflexes éclairs.

 ** _Kaer Morhen_** : Kaer Morhen est une ancienne forteresse partiellement ruinée, bâtie dans les montagnes au nord-est du royaume de Kaedwen, non loin du fleuve Gwenllech, au cœur de la Vallée de Kaer Morhen. Le château est utilisé comme demeure et école par la guilde des sorceleurs.

 _ **La Loge des Magiciennes :**_ La Loge des Magiciennes est érigé sur les ruines du Conseil des Magiciens. C'est une organisation secrète comprenant seulement des mages femmes.

* * *

 **Au-delà des Mutations**

La beauté des îles Skellige n'était comparable à aucune autre. La mer tumultueuse était paysage constant au loin, et depuis les forêts, on pouvait nettement distinguer les monts enneigés qui faisaient la particularité des îles. C'était un spectacle ahurissant à qui ne connaissait pas la neige et Lexa se demanda si Costia n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une fois profité d'une beauté pareille.

La jeune Sorceleuse avait quitté Kaer Morhen, la forteresse dans laquelle résidait ses semblables, peu après la mort de son amante. Elle avait rencontré Costia lors d'une soirée d'été, attablé à une taverne et se montrant joueuse. Elles avaient disputées trois manches de Gwynt, un fameux jeu de cartes que Lexa répugnait. Son échec avait bien sûr été cuisant et face au sourire de Costia elle n'avait pu qu'abdiquer. Lexa ne pouvait passer au-delà, et très vite, une attache s'était nouée entre les deux jeunes femmes. La Sorceleuse avait plus tard appris la présence de Costia parmi la Loge des Magiciennes. Cela n'avait rien changé, et l'affection qu'elle lui portait n'en avait pas diminuée.

Faisant trotter son cheval, noir de jais, Lexa repensa aux tout derniers mots que la sorcière lui avait adressés. C'était un matin doux, et les deux femmes se câlinaient tendrement après une nuit particulièrement vive. Costia, de ses yeux d'un bleu immaculé, s'était approché d'elle, et dans un murmure, lui avait dit trois mots.

« Je t'aime. »

Lexa s'était paralysée face à cet aveu. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser paraître, mais elle se demandait de ce qu'il en était pour elle-même. En tant que Sorceleuse, Lexa n'était capable de moindres sentiments. Elle se souvenait de tout cela, de la façon dont l'amour affectait son corps, mais après sa mutation, il n'avait eu plus rien. Gustus avait eut beau lui répéter que cela en était de même pour tout les Sorceleurs, elle n'avait pu s'y résumer.

Lexa n'avait eut de réponse, si ce n'était le silence, face à l'aveu de son amante. Des semaines plus tard, alors que Costia n'avait donné de nouvelles, elles s'étaient retrouvées. Son corps, attaché sur un poteau de bois, carbonisé par les flammes tandis qu'un prêtre du Feu Eternel scandait l'hérésie. Lexa s'était tenue de le faire taire d'un coup de lame, craignant de rameuter les fidèles. Elle avait attendu la nuit pour se frayer chemin jusqu'au bucher.

Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'était effondrée face aux cendres et ne s'était relevé qu'une fois le soleil amorçant sa montée. Elle avait emportée ses os à Kaer Morhen et les avaient enterrés sous un chêne majestueux. Et puis elle s'était enfermée dans la citadelle, seule, dans sa chambre. Anya et Gustus avait beau eut l'inviter à une séance d'entrainement, rien ne savait la consoler. Aussi, un matin d'automne, elle avait décidé de s'en aller. Elle devait laisser Costia s'en aller, d'une façon où d'une autre. Elle avançait sur la Voie, c'était la façon dont elle voyait les choses. Après plusieurs mois passés à voguer à travers tout Velen, elle s'était attardée sur les marchés de Novigrad. Elle en avait profité et avait fait un détour par les bains, profitant de l'eau chaude et d'un semblant de relaxation.

Elle avait finalement choisi les îles de Skellige pour prochain lieu de pérégrination. Elle avait passé trop de temps à festoyer dans les auberges de Novigrad et après plusieurs contrats passé à pourchasser goules et nekkers, elle avait voulu changer d'air. Lexa était curieuse de nature, et tout ce qui manquait à son tableau de chasse étaient les créatures de Skellige. Et bien qu'elle connaisse les monstres, elle n'avait jamais eu à croiser la route d'une sirène. Cela l'intriguait et longtemps elle regarda Novigrad s'éloigner alors que son navire filait vers les îles.

Le navire débarqua sur Hindarsfjall au coucher du soleil et Lexa resta une seconde sur le rivage à admirer la vue de l'astre se reflétant sur l'océan. Elle sella son cheval, et partie finalement en direction de Larvik afin de demander hospitalité dans une auberge. Sur le chemin, elle tira deux à trois lapins des neiges qu'elle rangea dans sa sacoche. Ajoutant à cela quelques fleurs et plantes curatives, elle atteignit Larvik à la nuit tombée. Elle descendit brièvement de son animal, l'amenant dans une écurie proche qu'elle paya allègrement. La brune caressa doucement la crinière de l'étalon et lui fit offrande d'une carotte. Après quoi, elle se dirigea vers une échoppe où elle pu vendre ses deux lapins ainsi que quelques racines de mandragore.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'en avait vendue. Merci bien.

-C'est une plante répandue à Velen.

-Velen ? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ! Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » S'interrogea le marchand.

Lexa se contenta se pencher la tête, laissant à l'homme le loisir d'observer les deux épées qu'elle portait dans son dos. Une en acier, une en argent. Le marchand compris immédiatement et se focalisa sur les yeux de chats de la jeune femme. Lexa avait les yeux verts mais après sa mutation, ils avaient pris cette couleur dorée commune aux Sorceleurs.

« Une Sorceleuse, je vois. Je vous pensais tous disparus.

-Nous savons nous montrer discrets » lui répondit-elle simplement.

Elle se détourna, se dirigeant vers un panneau d'affichage où requêtes en tout genre était clouées. Le marchand la héla cependant avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de lire un avis.

« J'aurais bien une mission à vous confier. Moyennant finance, bien entendu, lui dit-il, se montrant hésitant.

\- Dites-moi. Je verrais si l'intérêt me prend. »

Il se posta près de la jeune femme dont le regard ne quittait cependant pas l'écriteau. Elle l'écoutait pourtant mais elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de prêter à l'homme plus d'attention que nécessaire.

« Ma fille a disparue. Je l'avais envoyée en bord de mer, elle voulait me faire plaisir en me remmenant des coquillages. Elle adorait cela quand elle était plus jeune et..cela fait environ une semaine et elle n'est toujours pas revenue.

-Il me faut plus de détails. A quoi ressemble t-elle ?

-Blonde, à peu près de votre taille. Ses yeux sont aussi clairs que le ciel et son sourire sait rendre quiconque heureux en quelques secondes. »

La jeune Sorceleuse enregistra mentalement ses quelques informations. Une description physique était assez, mais quelques détails lui manquaient encore.

« J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Sa corpulence ainsi que les habits qu'elle portait ce jour là. Où l'avez-vous envoyé ? » Enuméra Lexa, se reportant sur l'homme.

Ses yeux scintillait dans la nuit et le marchand remarqua soudain à quel point l'atmosphère autour de lui était pesante et peu rassurante. Il avait entendu nombres histoires sur les Sorceleurs et beaucoup les relayaient au rang de monstres non humains. Il inspira pour se donner du courage.

« A peine plus ronde que vous ne l'êtes. Elle portait un haut bleu, les manches longues, et une jupe d'une couleur à peine plus foncée. Probablement aussi son alliance. Une plage au sud d'ici, non loin des rocheuses.

-Mariée ? Interrogea la brune.

-Cela va bientôt faire deux ans. » La renseigna l'homme.

La Sorceleuse acquiesça, faisant le point sur ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle fixa un instant l'établi d'un forgeron, se promettant d'aller jeter un œil avant que celui-ci ne ferme.

« Je vous propose deux mille couronnes, Sorceleuse. »

Les yeux de chats de la jeune femme étaient restés fixé sur l'échoppe, son regard suivant la lame des instruments se faisant aiguiser. Le forgeron lui lança un regard tout en continuant son travail, sachant reconnaître un Sorceleur quand il en voyait un.

« Deux mille cinq cents et la moitié d'avance. Vous me donnerez le reste lorsque je retrouverais votre fille. Ou son corps. »

* * *

L'air frais et humide fouettait le visage de la Sorceleuse qui regardait au loin les vagues danser dans d'énormes gerbes. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà qu'elle regardait l'eau s'imprégner dans le sable. Ses sens surdéveloppés facilitaient d'habitude la chose mais ce cas était différent. L'eau effaçait toutes preuves et Lexa se trouva agacée. Elle longea la mer, se lassant peu à peu du fracas que causait l'eau sur les rochers. Elle se stoppa, une odeur distincte lui montant au nez.

« Du sang » murmura t-elle.

Elle se pencha, effleurant de ses doigts la surface lisse de la roche. L'eau effleurait à peine celle-ci pourtant Lexa resta de marbre face à sa découverte. L'affaire était loin de toucher à sa fin. Elle étudia la marque, fine, griffant la pièce à la verticale. Un trait ensanglanté et rien d'autre. Elle examina la texture avant d'amener ses doigts à son nez.

« Cette marque de date pas d'hier. Le sang doit lui appartenir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à comprendre pourquoi d'autres traces de pas ne la suivent pas. »

Le hennissement de son étalon noir la coupa dans sa réflexion. Elle avait déjà compris et avait dégainé son épée en argent, évitant souplement le coup de griffe qui lui était destiné. Trois noyeurs se trouvaient face à elle, un quatrième se déplaçant dans le lointain. Le dernier, contrairement aux autres, avait la peau rougeâtre, sans doute le meneur.

« Vous ici ? Je vous pensais restés à Velen ? C'est dommage » s'exclama Lexa à qui l'action manquait un peu.

Elle étudia les deux spécimens qui s'approchaient d'elle. D'une lenteur morbide, les créatures auraient effrayé quiconque ne connaissant pas leur existence. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la Sorceleuse, et elle remerciait chaque jour Gustus pour son enseignement plus que bénéfique.

Un premier noyeur bondit, attaquant et visant sa victime au thorax. Elle l'évita souplement, jouant de sa lame pour venir lui trancher la jambe. Le nécrophage s'écroula, rampant tout de même vers sa cible qui avait déjà tourbillonné vers un autre de ses pairs. La créature attaqua sans attendre mais déjà Lexa était dans son dos. Son épée décrivit un arc de cercle puissant, et la tête du noyeur tomba.

« Et d'un. »

Elle acheva rapidement le rampant, le transperçant de sa lame qu'elle retira d'un coup sec. Le sang colorait déjà sa lame qui brillait sous affectation de glyphe. Les inscriptions elfiques scintillait d'un rouge étrange et il suffit de deux coups d'estoc à la Sorceleuse pour que de la lame jaillisse un trait de feu. Le noyeur poussa un cri lorsque la flamme dévora ses écailles. Lexa accentua sa force et fit avancer la lame plus profondément dans la chair. La créature s'effondra en deux pièces et Lexa recula lorsque le dernier noyeur hurla.

Il attaquait déjà, sa gueule acéré claquant, se refermant sur du vide. L'esquive avait été simple, facilement réalisable. Il avait beau être le meneur, il n'en restait néanmoins que trop faible face à la Sorceleuse. Lexa fit jouer de son épée, s'amusant à la faire tourner entre ses doigts par pure provocation. Elle lança au dernier un regard de défi mais un cri bestial la déconcentra. Le noyeur se détourna, répondant d'un hurlement et ne lâchant des yeux sa nouvelle cible. La sirène, de sa forme monstrueuse, les surplombaient.

Lexa détailla la créature, sa queue de poisson flottant dans l'air et ses ailes battant à mesure. Son visage n'avait rien d'humain, creusé comme celui d'un mort. Elle ne percevait pas ses yeux, cachés derrière ses cheveux bruns mais au vu de sa gueule pourvue de canines acérées, elle ne le regretta pas. Le monstre volait, sa tête se tournant dans ses angles improbables, comme hésitante.

Lexa ne bougea pas, le noyeur à un mètre d'elle se remit à hurler comme pour attirer la sirène au combat. Elle fondit sur lui, s'écrasant à terre et jouant de sa gueule. Le noyeur fut pris de court face à la force de l'animal et poussa un dernier cri avant qu'il ne devienne proie. Lexa en profita pour s'éclipser, reculant près des roches puis rejoignant les arbres qui se dressaient non loin. Elle observa la scène alors que la sirène déchiquetait le nécrophage et en dévorait le corps. La créature couverte de sang se retourna, cherchant des yeux sa seconde proie et lâcha un dernier cri, probablement de colère. Elle battit des ailes, emportant les restes du noyeur entre ses pattes, et s'envola. Lexa ne pris la peine de la suivre du regard.

Elle fouilla dans sa sacoche, vérifiant les flacons qu'elle contenait et en choisit un. Le liquide était de couleur bleue, étiqueté du nom « Blizzard ». Lexa porta la potion à ses lèvres, laissant le liquide descendre le long de son œsophage. Elle déglutit, soupira tandis que son corps encaissait la toxicité du mélange qu'elle avait avalé. La Sorceleuse se releva lentement, sa vision se troublant légèrement. Il lui fallu quelques secondes, le temps que son cœur ne batte plus jusqu'à ses tempes. Ses réflexes étaient décuplés, son corps plus rapide qu'il ne l'était en temps normal.

Elle se mit à sourire, laissant son regard vagabonder sur la piste fraiche que venait de lui laisser la sirène. Le sang de noyeur était semblable à un chemin jusqu'au nid.

« Allons voir ces demoiselles. Leur poser quelques questions. »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le point tant attendu, Lexa se stoppa devant l'entrée, fixant le feu qui brulait depuis les candélabres. Depuis quand les sirènes avait-elles besoin de cela ? N'étaient-elles plus sensibles au feu ? Elle pénétra dans l'antre, ses bottes rentrant souplement en contact avec le sol trempé. La Sorceleuse pouvait déjà entendre les piaillements des sirènes au fond de la grotte. Lentement et prudemment, elle s'avança jusqu'à la dernière salle. C'était comme si la roche avait été creusé, parfaitement façonné pour ne donner qu'une grande pièce circulaire. Le jour s'échappait de deux grandes ouvertures qui donnaient probablement sur les falaises. Mais Lexa se fichait de cela, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un ensemble de tissu, de toutes couleurs et de toutes sortes, et parmi ceux-ci, le corps dénudé de la jeune femme. Autour d'elle, il y avait les sirènes, rampant à son chevet. Sous formes humaines, elles étaient magnifiques. Leurs ailes se dépliaient sensuellement sur les épaules, leur buste étaient dénudés et cachés de leurs longs cheveux.

La Sorceleuse s'avança, sortant de sa cachette. Immédiatement, les sirènes se mirent à protéger leur butin, glissant souplement sur le sol et positionnant face à une Lexa décontenancé. Que faisaient-elles avec cette femme ?

« Sorceleuse. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? » Siffla une sirène.

Elle était formidablement belle, sa peau de lait un semblant mouillé et son dos somptueusement arqué. Ses ailes violettes se soulevaient avec tendresse et Lexa se demanda un instant si elle avait affaire avec la même créature qu'elle avait vue sur le rive.

« Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas vos jolis minois, j'en ai peur, lui répondit la Sorceleuse, sans perdre de son visage stoïque. Je viens pour la fille.

-Elle est à nous. L'enfant également » lui dit la rousse, froide comme un pic à glace.

Lexa resta interdite durant quelques secondes. Jamais elle n'avait étudié ce genre de cas de figure auprès de Gustus, aussi fallait-elle qu'elle réfléchisse. Elle tenta d'observer la victime mais les sirènes lui barraient la route. Grâce à sa potion, ses sens surdéveloppés remarquèrent une faible respiration. Elle ne parlait pas, trop faible pour tenter ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

« Quitte notre refuge Sorceleuse, insista la sirène. L'homme nous a promis l'enfant. Tu ne dois pas intervenir.

-L'homme ?

-Son époux, un marin charmant. Une soirée fraiche près des côtes et il nous a fait offre. Lui ramener les richesses de l'océan et il nous donnerait son premier enfant. Il était saoul, il avait bu mais promesse a été faite et doit être tenue, chanta -elle.

-Que voulez-vous faire d'un enfant, vous, sirènes, monstres de la mer ? » Déclama la Sorceleuse.

A l'insulte, l'une d'entre elles hurla et son cri perçant résonna jusqu'aux oreilles de Lexa. En un battement de cils, elle avait revêtue sa forme monstrueuse, sa peau de lait transformé en écailles brunes.

« Du calme, ma sœur, la pria la rousse. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en venir aux mains Sorceleuse. Nous sommes monstres mais vous autres êtes mutants. Nous prendrons soin de l'enfant, malgré vos dires. Comme l'un de vous à élevé le Lionceau de Cintra, il y a des années. »

Lexa sentait que la sirène tentait de la contrôler. Sa voix se faisait chantante, de plus en plus, et si elles n'avaient pas eu ce penchant meurtrier, elle aurait pu succomber.

« La fille vient de mourir » lâcha t-elle.

Les sirènes se retournèrent vers le prétendu nid, se penchant et vérifiant le pouls de la jeune femme. Son corps était blanc comme la mort et sa respiration s'était éteinte.

« L'enfant n'était qu'au premier stade de sa conception. Il lui sera impossible de survivre » déclara t-elle tandis que le visage de la rousse prenait un air sévère.

La meneuse siffla entre ses dents, sa queue semblable à celle d'un serpent ondulant pour s'écarter vivement. Son regard était noir de haine, et Lexa vit ses canines briller un instant alors qu'elle hurlait ses ordres.

« Tuez là ! » ordonna t-elle sous les cris furieux des sirènes.

Lexa n'attendait que cela pour sortir sa lame de son fourreau, se positionnant face aux cinq créatures à l'aspect maintenant bestial. Sa lame en argent scintilla et très vite elle dut esquiver une attaque aérienne. Elle se décala d'un bond, fendant l'air de sa lame sans parvenir à toucher son assaillante. Elle bloqua immédiatement une seconde s'accrochant à son épée. La sirène n'eut le temps d'esquiver, ses poignets se retrouvaient tranchés. Elle voulu hurler de douleur mais la lame d'argent transperça sa poitrine et elle s'effondra à terre, retrouvant sa forme originelle. Lexa ne se préoccupa pas du filet de sang qui coulait sur sa joue et ne quittait pas des yeux les quatres créatures restantes qui attaquèrent ensemble. Trois descendirent en piqué, l'entourant de toute part, la quatrième tentant un fauchage. A la dernière seconde, la Sorceleuse se mit à signer. Ses doigts décrivant un rapide dessin, elle se replia sur elle-même. Une onde de choc fit trembler la roche, un bouclier magique repoussant les créatures au même moment de l'impact.

« C'est donc cela que l'on appelle les Signes, s'étonna la rousse.

-Tout à fait. Je vais vous en montrer un autre. »

Les sirènes s'envolaient encore mais n'eurent le temps de tenter leur prochain assaut que Lexa avait déjà lancé son sort. Elle énuméra son nom, d'une voix puissante, et dirigea ses paumes vers les créatures. Une rafale de vent les emporta, les bousculant. Leurs ailes ne répondirent plus et les hybrides s'écrasèrent face contre sol. Lexa eut le temps d'achever deux d'entres elles avant qu'elles ne reviennent à la charge.

La Sorceleuse esquiva souplement l'attaque aérienne, faisant jouer sa lame. La sirène fut coupé en deux, rampa sur un mètre mais se stoppa en se vidant de son sang. La dernière, furieuse comme jamais, donna coup de griffes sur coup de griffes, hurlant contre Lexa qui bloquait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La guerrière glissa sous la créature, bondissant depuis le sol jusqu'à lui donner le coup final. Son épée en argent planté dans le dos de l'hybride, elle la retira d'un coup sec.

La rousse l'applaudissait dans son dos, s'approchant d'elle. Elle semblait relativement calme malgré le massacre orchestrée par Lexa, ce qui ne fit qu'intriguer cette dernière. La rousse n'avait pas pris forme bestiale et se déhanchait avec lenteur jusqu'à elle. Un instant, elle cru revoir Costia et cela fut presque fatal. La paire de dents claqua dans le vide mais suffisamment près de son cou pour qu'elle tente de la repousser. Le corps de la sirène l'emporta, l'écrasant dos contre sol, elle ne put que retenir la créature pas les épaules. Ses pattes s'agrippèrent à son armure, griffant vivement le métal qui encaissait plutôt bien. La sirène ragea, hurlant monstrueusement face à la Sorceleuse qui s'avérait trop forte.

D'une impulsion, cette dernière propulsa le monstre sur le dos, la plaquant au sol et grimpa sur elle pour la maintenir. Sa queue de serpent claquait dans son dos et d'un revers de main, Lexa la trancha ce qui fit hurler la rousse. Elle ne cessa pourtant pas ses coups de dents, la Sorceleuse agrippa ses poignets, les retenant avec force sur la surface trempée. La sirène se stoppa enfin, son visage redevenant celui d'une femme ainsi que le reste de son corps jusqu'à ses hanches.

Lexa détailla le corps magnifiquement humain de la créature. Son ventre, ses seins dont la couleur seule n'était qu'un mirage. Sa clavicule trop attrayante, ses yeux bleus céruléens et ses lèvres charnues. La Sorceleuse se pencha brièvement sur son corps et la sirène se mit à lui sourire.

« Il est donc là ton point faible. » soupira t-elle doucement.

Ses mains dépourvues de griffes s'agitèrent, effleurant les doigts de Lexa qui la retenait toujours. La Sorceleuse desserra sa poigne caressant lentement la peau blanchâtre presque irréelle de la sirène. Son regard se perdait doucement dans l'océan de ses yeux, presque hypnotique. Lexa frôlait sa bouche, souriante. Elle se dirigea vers le cou de sa proie, ses mains descendant lentement sur son buste, ses doigts s'emmêlant à ses cheveux longs. La Sorceleuse sentait la créature s'agiter sous elle, mais peu l'importait. Elle remonta, tentatrice, frôla son oreille pour y murmurer un mot. Un seul.

« Igni. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour / Bonsoir le Kru !**

 **La petite partie deux après une petite semaine d'attente (vous voyez que je m'améliore o-o), en espérant qu'elle vous convienne et surtout qu'elle vous contente pour arriver à patienter jusqu'à la dernière partie. J'ai été étonnée de recevoir un si bon accueil pour une fic dans un univers qui ne parle pas forcément à tous. Je continue avec mes annotations pour aider ceux n'étant pas familier avec ce monde. Je remercie les gentils lecteurs qui m'ont laissés quelques reviews auxquelles je répondrais juste après. Aux nouveaux, j'accepte critique et questions ainsi que petit avis personnel. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Le Feu Eternel:** Les disciples du Feu Eternel croient en la Flamme Eternelle, symbole de survie et de chemin à suivre dans les ténèbres. Les prêtres admonestent leurs fidèles dans des temples au sein desquels une flamme brûle en permanence. Ils se caractérisent par leur fanatisme et leur dévotion absolue à leur culte. Les adeptes se montrent hostiles envers tout ce qui est différent d'eux, notamment les non-humains.

 **Le Froid Blanc:** Le Froid Blanc est l'un des présages prophétisé par Ithlinne comme l'annonce du début de la fin du monde. Beaucoup de gens attribuent les changements climatiques à la prophétie.

* * *

 **Esys / / Jessie943 / isis7981: Merci à vous quatre. Je me permet de répondre en message groupé et vous remercie de l'accueil apporté à cette fiction. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chloesegawa: Hello! Voilà pour toi, en espérant que l'attente ne soit pas trop dure et que tu sois encore plus accro avec cette nouvelle partie. Clarke est sur la route, elle arrivera bientôt ;) Bonne lecture :3**

 **choupichou: Me mordre était-elle chose vraiment nécessaire ? :p Tu devrais me connaitre assez pour savoir que jamais je ne ferais tel affront au Clexakru 8D Peut-être que ni Finn ni Bellamy n'apparaitront qui sais ;) Ehehe, j'ai trouvé la fin sur un coup de tête, et en réfléchissant bien...ouais c'était quand même pas mal j'avoue :p ! Tsh j'ai toujours besoin de ma beta préférée :p Voilà la suite madame, passe un bon moment ;)**

 **Kouan: Heyyy! C'est bien un OS mais que j'ai préféré découper en trois parties (sans doute parce que je n'ai pas encore terminé de l'écrire...8D). Le monde du Witcher est pas mal vaste, je dois t'avouer. Il peut fasciner autant qu'il peut produire l'effet inverse. Je m'inspire énormément du jeu aussi, même pour les 3/4 de cette écriture. Il est pas mal différent d'un Dragon Age oui, après le nombre de missions et dérivés est juste énooooorme donc parfois ça devient un filet qui s'entrecroise. Enfin, j'essaye de rester de quêtes en quêtes sur cette fic, histoire que personne ne se perde :p Ravie que l'on soit du même avis concernant Lexa et tu m'apprends des choses concernant mes descriptions que je ne pensaient pas si bonnes (d'après ce que tu m'en dis). Voilà donc la petite suite, en espérant que tu y trouvera ce que tu veux :p !**

 **Bullman: Hello ! Ravie que l'OS te plaise, c'est aussi un univers que j'aime beaucoup et à force de m'y intéresser, j'ai sauté le pas pour commencer cet écrit. Je joue également au Witcher 3, je me suis donc un peu inspiré de Geralt pour créer le perso de Lexa mais disons que Ciri intervient aussi dans la construction. Elle reste une femme Sorceleuse, après tout. Ciri n'a pas subi les mutations justement, c'est pour cela que ses yeux restent verts. J'aurais pu laisser Lexa et ses yeux verts également mais...les yeux de chat c'est quand même sympa :p Au niveau des cheveux, tu croiseras sans doute (dans le jeu) des Sorceleurs dont les cheveux ne sont pas blancs. Pour ma part la couleur de cheveux dépend de tout autre chose. Mais c'est une question à étudier :p Enfin pour répondre au ps, j'en aurais bien voulu de cette brochette mais pas sure qu'elle soit super tendre...peut-être pas mal nutritive je dirais :p Bonne lecture pour la suite ;)**

* * *

C'est avec deux milles cinq cents couronnes que Lexa reprit sa route. Elle quittait Larvik, petit village assez accueillant pour profiter de la flore et la faune de l'île d'Hindarsfjall. La jeune Sorceleuse avait été attiré par quelques contrats, aussi avait-elle emporté quelques provisions. De l'alcool de ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, car tous savait que les habitants de Skellige savait y faire avec la bière et l'eau de vie. Pour ce qui était de la nourriture, Lexa n'avait besoin de dépenser. Elle avait déjà aperçu nombre d'animaux aux abords du village, et elle ne doutait pas que d'autres viendraient à sa rencontre. Ou inversement.

Elle laissa sa monture suivre la route caillouteuse, profitant allègrement du soleil qui n'était que trop rare à Skellige. Lexa avait décidé de continuer son périple jusqu'à atteindre au soir les célèbres Jardins de Freya, qui faisaient la renommée de l'île d'Hindarsfjall. Bien sûr, la route aurait été rapide si elle n'avait pas un détour monumental. Mais ses contrats devraient être remplis et tant qu'elle était dans le coin, il n'y avait pas de raison de les ignorer.

La jeune Sorceleuse se mit à relire mentalement l'annonce qu'elle avait lue plus tôt dans la journée. Cela n'était pas grand-chose. Une meute de loups terrorisant les fermes alentours, dévorant leurs bétails. En réalité, deux à trois soldats auraient pu se charger de ce travail enfantin mais Lexa ne refusait pas l'argent facilement aussi descendit-elle de sa monture.

L'odeur des animaux avait atteint ses sens rapidement et ses yeux distinguèrent bientôt les empreintes fraiches faites pas les carnivores. Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt, tirant les rennes de son cheval afin de le mettre à l'abri d'éventuel brigands. Elle le laissa près d'un arbre, à l'ombre du ciel à peine couvert.

« Tu connais ton boulot, pas vrai mon beau ? » Sympathisa t-elle en caressant la tête de l'animal.

Ce dernier s'ébroua et se mit à quémander des caresses auprès de sa maîtresse. Elle flatta son encolure, s'éloignant sous l'œil de l'animal qui se mit à brouter tranquillement. Lexa montait depuis très jeune et avait hérité de son étalon de par Anya. Elle possédait une jument, assez fougueuse et lorsque cette dernière avait mis bas, un soir d'été, Anya lui avait confié le poulain. Elle s'était occupé du dressage et de tout le reste, aussi l'animal n'obéissait qu'à elle seule. C'était une véritable tête de mule, cela dit, et la Sorceleuse avait décidé de le surnommer Esel.

Quittant quelques uns de ses vieux souvenirs, la jeune femme brune continua sa route, veillant aux craquements des branches autour d'elle. La forêt était verdoyante et certains monstres se fondaient dans cet environnement. Ainsi, avançant à pas lents, Lexa se concentra sur la piste qu'elle suivait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle entendait déjà les grognements des canidés ainsi que les jappements qu'ils produisaient pour communiquer. Les traces au sol devenaient de plus en plus fraîches et lorsqu'un des animaux se mit à hurler, elle comprit qu'elle avait trouvée la meute.

Les loups possédaient une fourrure d'un blanc immaculé, commune à l'animal sur Skellige. Ils se tenaient prostrés devant elle, prêts à bondir sur la Sorceleuse qui tentait de se concentrer sur quatre carnivores à la fois. Elle entendait l'halètement d'un cinquième en retrait, mais elle ne lui prêta pas d'attention. Ce dernier ne l'attaquerait surement pas.

Elle sortit sa lame d'acier de son fourreau, lentement, ne souhaitant pas provoquer une attaque commune. Les loups en ressortiraient plus enragés, plus vifs et Lexa voulait jouer sur la surprise plus que sur le corps à corps. Elle n'aimait pas tuer les loups, bien que ceux-ci ne rechignent pas à se jeter sur elle.

En un claquement de doigts, la Sorceleuse lança une bombe au milieu du groupe. Lorsqu'elle explosa, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Le givre couvrait l'espace, les loups semblant comme gelés. Elle profita de l'instant, fonçant sur le mâle dominant. D'un coup de glaive, elle l'éventra et il s'écroula. Lexa se jeta sur un autre et l'égorgea d'un coup de poignard. La souffrance d'animaux qui ne chassaient que par instinct ne lui tenait pas à cœur aussi voulait t-elle les achever en un coup.

La Sorceleuse échappa à une morsure et le canidé renouvela immédiatement son attaque, ce que Lexa n'avait pas prévu. Il l'atteignit au mollet tandis que le loup restant se propulsait sur ses pattes arrière et tentait de l'atteindre à la gorge. Elle reçu l'animal, le frappant du pommeau de son épée et essaya de repousser l'autre d'un coup de pied. Malgré tout, le loup tenait bon et elle sentit le sang s'écoulait de la plaie qu'il était en train de former. Elle se retenait de gémir et lâcha soudainement sa lame.

« Yrden. » souffla t-elle.

Aussitôt apparurent les glyphes, d'une couleur violette et formant un cercle au sol. Le temps avait ralentit autour, les deux animaux restants se jetant sur elle d'une lenteur démesurée. Celui qu'elle avait repoussé de son épée l'attaquait dans son dos et il suffit d'un coup de poignard au niveau de la jugulaire pour l'achever. Le corps retomba au sol et elle saisit l'animal s'attaquant à sa jambe, agrippant son cou. L'animal se débattit mais ses gestes semblaient infiniment lents. Les doigts s'accrochèrent à son encolure plus fortement et l'animal sembla réagir en reculant. La Sorceleuse ne lui en laissa pas le temps, faisant craquer ses vertèbres d'un coup sec. Le signe d'Yrden s'effaça finalement et Lexa pris quelques secondes pour souffler.

Elle percevait encore le cinquième loup, mais ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Elle en profita pour récupérer la fourrure blanche du dernier animal. Elle pourrait la revendre à Novigrad où l'utiliser comme couverture une fois nettoyée. Après quoi, elle entassa les corps les uns contre les autres et essuya sa lame dans l'herbe encore fraiche.

La Sorceleuse se décida alors à se relever et se mis à marcher en direction du dernier loup. Il se tenait couché derrière un tronc, profitant d'un espace où le soleil se montrait un peu. Lorsqu'il aperçu Lexa, il se mit naturellement à grogner. Il ne se leva cependant pas, se repliant davantage sur lui-même.

La brune observa l'animal silencieusement. Il semblait jeune mais peu dangereux, aussi Lexa se fit hésitante. Elle laissa sa main vagabonder sur le pelage de l'animal qui ne réagit pas immédiatement. Lexa eut le temps de se promener quelques secondes parmi le blanc de son poil avant qu'il ne commence à grogner. Il semblait prêt à se défendre mais il n'attaqua pas. La Sorceleuse regarda l'animal, s'attardant sur ses babines retroussées puis sur sa patte arrière droite qui semblait en bien mauvais état. Le loup fit claquer sa mâchoire quand Lexa menaça de s'approcher de la blessure. Elle changea un regard avec l'animal et signa quand elle capta finalement son attention.

« Axii. »

Une auréole s'installe autour du col de l'animal, enveloppant sa tête. Le sort perdura quelques minutes, le temps qu'il fallut à Lexa pour nettoyer la plaie. Le loup semblait différent des autres, peut-être était-il rejeté par la meute. C'était unes des explications les plus logiques qui venaient à Lexa et cela expliquait sa blessure.

La jeune Sorceleuse décida de s'asseoir près de l'animal qui demeurait calme même si lui jetant un à deux coup d'œil curieux. Ses oreilles se levaient quand il la fixait et la brune se demanda comment cet animal n'était pas plus hargneux. Elle haussa les épaules et se mit à rassembler quelques bouts de bois pour son déjeuner. Elle aurait pu opter pour un foie de loup mais ce n'était pas le genre de viande qu'elle préférait. Elle siffla son cheval, qui arriva au trot tout joyeux que sa maîtresse ne se soit pas fait dévorer. Il remarqua à peine le loup toujours couché, mais au vu de son inactivité, il s'installa près de Lexa. Cette dernière sortit des sacoches que portait Esel deux lièvres des neiges qu'elle avait tirés dans la matinée et commença à les faire rôtir.

Le carnivore se lécha les babines et s'approcha jusqu'à se recevoir une tape sur la truffe. Il grogna, réessayant mais Lexa le dissuada d'un regard.

« Un peu de patience, ils ne sont pas encore prêts. »

Elle tandis une pomme à Esel et ce dernier l'accepta joyeusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle offrait gentiment un des lapins au canidé, ce dernier dégustant maladroitement l'animal. La Sorceleuse s'offrit une pause, avalant la vingtaine de myrtilles qu'elle avait ramassées avant d'enfourcher sa selle. Le loup ne la regardait plus, trop occupé à son festin. Elle soupira et se mit à sourire tout en se demandant pourquoi elle avait épargné l'animal.

* * *

Les quelques fleurs restantes dans le Jardin de Freya prodiguait un parfum exquis. D'une couleur majoritairement rosée, la Sorceleuse huma l'odeur sucrée avant de se concentrer sur le monument où elles poussaient. On racontait beaucoup au sujet de l'endroit notamment combien de temps ce dernier avait été habité par un loup-garou maudit. A présent, il n'y avait plus de danger et les Prêtresses venaient souvent prier au Jardin. Lexa avait appris à se méfier de toute forme de culte. Cependant, à côté du Feu Eternel, les cultes de Skellige étaient relativement sages et respectueux. Enfin, tout dépendait du point de vue de chacun.

La Sorceleuse avait fait un rapide détour par le Jardin car si il y avait un endroit à voir, c'était bien celui-ci. Elle talonna son cheval, suivant un petit sentier non loin jusqu'à atteindre sa prochaine proie. Les oiseaux chantonnaient près d'elle et Lexa descendit de sa selle pour suivre une première piste. Elle ne cherchait ni rouge-gorge, ni pivert, mais plutôt des corbeaux. Elle savait que ceux-ci la mènerait au monstre qu'elle cherchait, serviteurs de ce même vestige. Lexa se concentra un peu plus, distinguant un semblant de croassement. En chemin, elle déboucha une nouvelle fiole, avalant le tout et soupirant tandis que ses muscles chauffait plus qu'ils n'auraient du. Décoction de Foënard dont l'efficacité n'était pas à douter, comme disait souvent Gustus après une chasse.

La Sorceleuse surpris les oiseaux au détour d'un buisson et les corbeaux s'envolèrent presque immédiatement. Elle dégaina sa lame d'argent qui chuinta sous l'action, la laissant basculer le long de son corps. Un grondement tout près lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Le sol se souleva et des racines sortirent comment une vague, fonçant sur elle. Lexa esquiva l'attaque d'une roulade et se releva presque immédiatement.

Le Leshen se tenait devant elle, l'aspect squelettique et à la fois tellement inhumain. Son corps était fait de branches et de bois, un pagne de feuilles autour de sa taille. Son crâne semblait être celui d'un cerf, ses deux bois lui donnant ce même air qu'à l'animal. Mais le Leshen était tout sauf un gibier. Il était, en tout cas sur Skellige, comparé à un esprit. Un esprit mauvais, qui hantait les bois et dont il fallait se débarrasser. Ces créatures étaient de véritables vestiges et Lexa était ravie d'enfin pouvoir en combattre un.

La créature ouvrit sa gueule d'où sortit un hurlement de colère et fut immédiatement enveloppé d'une fumée noire. L'endroit où il se tenait était maintenant vite mais Lexa avait anticipé son attaque. Il observa la nuée de corbeaux se déplacer jusqu'à se rapprocher d'elle de plus en plus. Elle signa au moment où le vestige apparaissait face à elle.

« Igni ! »

Une vague de feu déferla sur la créature qui brûla directement, le bois sec de son corps faisant parfait combustible. Il battit des bras un instant, la Sorceleuse esquivant souplement les deux énormes branches qui tentaient de l'atteindre. Le feu commença à s'étendre et il renouvela la même technique, disparaissant tandis que les corbeaux sillonnaient un chemin dangereux autour de la guerrière. Lorsque le vis réapparaitre, elle s'écarta vivement et fit jouer de sa lame. Cette dernière ne fit qu'une simple rayure sur la peau de bois du Leshen qui hurlait à nouveau face à elle. Une nouvelle vague de feu souffla sur le vestige pour le faire taire et Lexa du se protéger d'un bouclier magique pour parvenir à le contrer. Le signe ne venait pas d'elle.

Au moment même où son bouclier explosa, elle aperçu une jeune femme blonde à la droite du monstre. Ce dernier disparu pour s'attaquer à celle-ci qui arborait à son tour une épée d'argent. Elle portait une armure dont des épaulettes surmontées de pics et Lexa devina malgré ses mouvements la présence d'un médaillon de Sorceleur autour de son cou. La brune se lança, une nouvelle fois, à l'assaut de la créature tandis que la nouvelle arrivante esquiva souplement ses attaques. Elle donna coup d'épée sur coup d'épée ne cessant que lorsque la créature s'envolait encore. Son regard croisa celui de la blonde l'espace d'une seconde avant que le Leshen ne revienne à la charge.

Il s'attaqua une nouvelle fois à la blonde, celle-ci parant les coups sous sa lame. Lexa signa rapidement, une langue de feu s'échappant de sa paume pour venir dangereusement s'accrocher à la créature. Cette dernière se mis à rugir tandis que l'épée de la blonde attaquait et détruisait l'un de ses bras. Lexa lui porta un coup identique, arrachant le bras restant et le transperça brutalement. Le Leshen s'effondra et son corps fusionna lentement avec le sol, les racines s'enroulant autour de lui comme pour former son cercueil. Il ne bougea plus tout comme Lexa qui restait silencieuse. Elle s'approcha de la blonde, silencieusement, qui elle ne quittait pas le vestige des yeux.

« Merci de ton aide. »

Ce fut les seuls mots qui sortirent des lèvres de Lexa avant qu'elle ne se détourne vers le Leshen. Elle s'apprêtait à découper l'un des bois de la créature lorsque la blonde la retint. Son bras prisonnier dans une forte poigne, Lexa marqua un temps. Elle se retourna, la main de son vis-à-vis toujours accroché à son bras et étudia son visage calmement.

De grands yeux dorés cachés par une chevelure blonde lui arrivant jusqu'à la clavicule. Un grain de beauté au dessus des lèvres et un médaillon à tête de griffon.

« Il était aussi mon contrat. »

Leurs visages restèrent fermés, l'une face à l'autre. La blonde relâcha Lexa, la fixant à son tour. Le silence les envahissaient, autour d'elle il n'y avait aucun bruits si ce n'était celui des branches craquant sous le souffle du vent.

« Je concède à t'offrir une partie des couronnes proposées.

\- Un tiers sur six cents couronnes, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-Je l'ai achevé, j'y ai droit.

-Sans mon intervention, cela aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps. »

Lexa soupira, dédaignant avec force les insinuations de la blonde qui l'avait assisté. Elle lui tandis la main finalement, lui offrant une dernière proposition.

« Un tiers de la récompense et une tournée à l'auberge.

-C'est mieux » acquiesça la blonde, s'agenouillant près du Leshen pour en découper le crâne.

Elle tandis celui-ci à Lexa qui siffla Esel. L'étalon fougueux arriva gentiment près des deux jeunes femmes, méfiant de la blonde qui siffla à son tour. Un second cheval sortit des fourrés, s'ébrouant un peu jusqu'à sa maîtresse qui l'accueillit d'un sourire. Lexa accrocha la tête sur la selle d'Esel, montant sur l'étalon et se tournant vers la blonde dans son dos. Elle fit de même et les deux Sorceleuse rejoignirent rapidement la route principale.

Talonnant au même rythme, elles restèrent côtes à côtes durant la marche. Au bout de plusieurs instants, l'une des deux brusqua le silence.

« Je suis Lexa. Ecole du Loup.

-J'avais cru remarquer, s'amusa la blonde. Clarke, de l'école du Griffon. »

* * *

Les verres teintés de rouges s'entrechoquèrent l'un contre l'autre et les deux Sorceleuses les apportèrent à leurs lèvres en parfaite coordination. Autour d'elle, une musique festive rendait l'endroit chaleureux et accueillant. Un peu bruyant il était vrai, avec des sens surdéveloppés, cela ne posait pas problème.

Lexa reprit un bout de viande qu'elle avala presque d'une traite. La cuisine de Skellige était définitivement l'une des meilleures qu'elle n'ait jamais goûtées. Si Anya l'entendait se réjouir, elle qui brulait sans arrêt ses côtes de bœufs, elle aurait sans doute doublé la difficulté de son entrainement. L'aubergiste s'était montré accueillant et avait cuisiné ce que les jeunes femmes avait jugé bon de rapporter. La brune se trouvait donc en face d'une assiette où la sauce brune chauffait encore. Du chevreuil, cuit à point au feu de bois. Clarke, de son côté, avait hérité d'un civet de lapin accompagné de baies, toutes comestibles, mais dont l'acidité n'était pas supportable pour tous.

« Alors, que viens-tu faire à Skellige »

La blonde avait posé sa question simplement, savourant la viande fine et s'interrogeant un peu sur son vis-à-vis. Lexa bu une nouvelle gorgée de vin de Cidaris et haussa les épaules.

« Besoin de changer d'air. Les alentours de Novigrad sont débarrassés de tout monstres, l'activité y est trop pauvre pour un Sorceleur. Et l'air montagneux me manquait.

-Tu connaissais Skellige ?

-Je m'y suis rendue. Il y a quelques temps déjà. »

Elle soupira, humidifiant sa viande de sauce avant l'apporter à sa bouche. Novigrad ne lui manquait pas à ce moment et c'était bien la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'elle ne se sentait pas dépaysé.

« Et toi, Clarke de l'école du Griffon ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé croiser un élève de cette école.

-Je suis l'une des dernières. Nos effectifs doivent être réduits à trois, voir quatre. Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'ai plus vraiment de contacts avec ceux qui m'ont formés, expliqua t-elle, buvant une nouvelle fois de son verre.

-J'ai peut-être quelques chose d'intéressant pour toi »

La Sorceleuse farfouilla quelques instants dans sa sacoche. Cette dernière semblait parfumée de fleurs et Clarke compris que la brune était férue de potions et autres décoctions alchimiques. Elle fut donc un peu surprise lorsqu'elle lui tandis un morceau de papier, vieux comme le monde. N'importe qui lui aurait rit au nez, mais Clarke s'aperçu immédiatement de la valeur.

« Un schéma d'armure de mon école ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-Dans une grotte, pas très loin d'ici. Infestée de nekkers, tu aurais du voir ça. Enfin, il te sera plus utile qu'à moi. »

Clarke étudia l'écriture ancienne durant plusieurs minutes. Lexa face à elle, finissait son plat et détaillait le visage d'ange de la Sorceleuse. A la lumière des candélabres, la jeune femme lui paraissait angélique et le sourire installé depuis quelques temps sur son visage ne faisait que confirmer cette impression. La blonde remercia Lexa, plia le plan soigneusement et le rangea, après quoi le dessert arriva et elle ne se priva pas de mordre dans une pomme caramélisée.

Lexa examinait encore son visage quand on lui présenta une spécialité glacée de Skellige. Elle se détourna à peine sur celle-ci, composée d'un coulis inconnu et de fleurs bleutées. Son regard concentré sur la blonde, elle frissonna face au froid du dessert. Et de par son goût, elle reconnu une trace d'alcool. En fait, elle se demandait si les cuisiniers de Skellige n'ajoutaient pas une goutte d'alcool à chacune de leur préparation.

« Il m'est d'avis que tu es originaire de Skellige, je me trompe ? demanda t-elle après un nouvelle bouchée.

-Non, tu vois juste. Ard Skellig plus précisément.

-C'est une jolie région, un peu trop vaste à mon goût. Mais les cols sont magnifiques là bas, je le reconnais.

-L'océan tranche avec la montagne. Honnêtement, il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une mer en furie, contra Clarke.

-A chacune ses préférences ma chère. » Lui répondit une Lexa dont la tête ne marchait plus tout à fait comme elle aurait du.

Elle n'était pas au point de s'effondre au sol et sa vision était loin d'être embuée. Elle devait reconnaitre que cet alcool était fort. Bon mais fort. Elle en toucherait deux mots à l'aubergiste, histoire d'en emporte une ou deux bouteilles pour Gustus.

La Sorceleuse s'accouda sur la table, débarrassée quelques minutes plus tard. Ses doigts dessinant les traits présents sur le bois et humant encore l'odeur de rôti qui flottait dans toute l'auberge. Elle tentait d'observait les alentours mais en face d'elle, Clarke restait centre de son attention. Celle-ci, dans un état presque identique au sien, lui avait tendu une pierre runique qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Rapidement, leurs mains se retrouvèrent en contact, les doigts de la blonde traçant de doux cercles sur la peau de Lexa qui ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait regarder.

De longues minutes passèrent, où les deux Sorceleuses échangèrent connaissances et savoir sur le monde, les monstres ainsi que sur plusieurs potions et décoctions fortes utiles dans certains cas précis. L'auberge était encore pleine et la nuit bien avancé. La musique toujours aussi présence sifflait maintenant à leurs oreilles comme un brouhaha incessant. Elles n'y prêtaient plus vraiment attention, pour dire vrai. Elles échangeaient regard sur regard et Clarke s'amusa du sourire dessiné sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu es de très bonne compagnie, Lexa de l'école du Loup. »

La Sorceleuse ne fit que sourire davantage.

* * *

La peau de Clarke était d'une chaleur incroyable. Lexa se demanda un instant si tout les Sorceleurs originaires de Skellige possédaient une température corporelle aussi élevé. Mais là n'était pas question de penser aux enseignements scientifiques que l'on avait pu lui transmettre, aussi elle se reporta sur la jeune femme.

Une fois de plus, ses mains allèrent s'accrocher à la table haute se trouvant derrière elle. La blonde fondit sur elle, ses lèvres déposant de cours baisers sur sa peau doucement bronzée. La bouche de la Sorceleuse se mit à parcourir le cou de la brune qui soupirait sous le traitement que lui administrait son amante. Elle descendit, sa langue décrivant de lents cercles sur ses seins tandis que sa chevelure blonde se perdait entre les doigts de Lexa. Celle-ci réagit instinctivement, refermant sa poigne quand Clarke commença à la mordre. Gentiment, au départ, puis plus sauvagement, s'agrippant à sa taille pour aller la soulever.

Elle aurait pu lui faire l'amour, là sur la table, mais le confort n'y était pas et la Sorceleuse se voulait exemplaire en toutes circonstances.

Clarke déposa la brune sur le lit, observant un instant cette jeune femme ainsi allongée parmi les fourrures.

« Si tu t'arrête maintenant, je me chargerais moi-même de te chasser. Et je jetterais ta carcasse aux loups. »

Elles se sourirent un instant, l'excitation les dévorants peu à peu. Les doigts de Clarke se mirent à décrire quelques arabesques, parcourant le corps de Lexa qui n'en désirait que plus. La brune se débarrassa du dernier tissu que portait son amante, laissant sa peau blanche se découvrir sous les lumières tamisées de la chambre. Clarke alla s'allonger sur elle, son corps presque fusionnant au sien. La sensation de la peau de la blonde en contact avec la sienne fit remonter de vieux souvenirs enfouis et Lexa se redirigea vers les yeux de chat de la jeune femme.

Elles se tentaient, visiblement, et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La respiration de Clarke se mêlant à la sienne, Lexa ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps elle n'avait été aussi excitée. L'envie de fondre contre elle, de dévorer chaque parcelles de sa peau. Elle sentait la peau de la blonde s'hérisser sous le froid, aussi balada t-elle sa main le long de sa colonne, ne pouvant se détacher de ses yeux qui ressemblaient tant aux siens. Lexa soupira, murmurant presque son impatience tandis que Clarke la reluquait d'un air taquin.

« Clarke.. »

La blonde se décida à arrêter son petit jeu qui tournait maintenant à du sadisme. Elle laissa ses mains reprendre place sur les seins de la brune, laquelle se mit à soupirer. Sa langue reprit son chemin, descendant avec une lenteur impossible le long du ventre musclé de la Sorceleuse. Elle caressa les tétons durcis de la jeune femmes, embrassant sa peau brûlante d'excitation. A chaque nouveau soupir de la part de la brune, elle la désirait plus encore.

Sous elle, elle sentait Lexa dont les hanches commençaient à bouger sous l'envie. La blonde se mit à sourire, s'attardant un peu plus sur son ventre avant de caresser ses cuisses avec douceur, griffant à peine la peau chaude de la Sorceleuse. Embrassant sa peau avec délicatesse, elle laissa sa langue tracer un doux sillon le long de ses lèvres humides. Lexa se sentit défaillir sous la tendresse du geste, celui-ci suivit de plusieurs autres tous aussi langoureux.

Clarke délaissa ses seins, passant ses mains sous ses cuisses et les agrippant possessivement. Elle observa un instant la Sorceleuse, jouer des hanches et se cambrer sous sa langue. Clarke n'en disait rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle, remplit de désir et d'une envie surnaturelle de donner plus et toujours plus.

Ses doigts glissèrent brièvement sur son bourgeon de plaisir pour finir par rejoindre son entrée qu'elle titilla gentiment. Sa langue toujours en mouvement, elle effectua de premiers va et viens, la brune soupirant de contentement. Des murmures s'échappèrent de sa bouche et la blonde accentua la pression qu'elle détenait sur Lexa. Les mains de cette dernière s'agrippaient à la tête de lit en bois, égratignant le brun de ses ongles.

Son corps se voulait plus actif, plus brûlant et plus demandeur qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors. Clarke accéléra une dernière fois et laissa son amante prise d'incessants soubresauts. Lexa voyait presque Le Froid Blanc dérouler son manteau neigeux sous ses yeux. Illusion car il n'y avait que Clarke face à elle.

La Sorceleuse blonde lécha ses lèvres, adressant un doux regard à Lexa qui semblait encore ailleurs. Leurs respirations se frôlèrent une nouvelle fois tandis que la brune tentait de retrouver son souffle perdu. Ses doigts allèrent disparaître à travers la chevelure blonde de son amante, caressant sa nuque avec une douceur qui lui était presque inconnue. Clarke lui sourit, clignant des yeux tout en fixant la magnifique créature se retrouvant dans ses bras. Ses lèvres se tentèrent à effleurer celle de la brune dont l'air épuisé la rendait aussi irrésistible qu'une succube.

Lexa l'attira davantage contre elle, et leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, elles échangèrent un baiser. Chaud, long, doux et infiniment relaxant. Le souffle qu'elles partageaient se mua petit à petit en chant et les deux jeunes femmes réitérèrent le geste. Une seconde fois, leurs mains se lièrent, leurs bouches vinrent se retrouver. Echanger soupirs et murmures. Une troisième fois, leurs langues cherchant pour leur semblable, se caressant, se nouant.

Clarke se sentit basculer et s'accrocha instinctivement aux draps baignés de sueur. Au dessus d'elle, Lexa la regardait tout en retenant ses poignets de quelconque action. En moins d'une seconde, la Sorceleuse fondait sur elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous. Je suis de retour pour cette dernière partie qui se sera faite languir, je dois l'avouer. J'ai eu un petit blocage concernant la fin de cet OS qui pourtant avançait bien et m'inspirait énormément. Il me manquait cependant cette dernière partie et surtout le plus important : le développement de la relation Clarke / Lexa. J'espère en tout cas que malgré l'attente, cette fin d'OS vous plaise. Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Ps: Sous demandes, j'accorderais peut-être un épilogue ;)**

 **isis7981: Contente que la partie deux t'ai plus et que l'univers ne te dérange pas trop. Le Clexa, c'est la vie :D A bientôt j'espère !**

 **Jessie943: Merci de ta petite review. Le lemon était bien là pour surprendre et je voulais reprendre l'univers de base où le perso principal arrive à débloquer une scène de sexe plutôt rapide et non nécessairement par amour, mais plus par attirance. J'espère que cette dernière partie te plaira :)**

 **Kouan: Hello :p La partie deux était assez longue mais la trois l'est encore plus (même si j'ai du faire un petit condensé). Eheh c'est le but que tu arrive à bien percevoir l'action à travers les lignes donc j'ai réussi ce côté là de mon OS. Je pense que le style d'écriture dépend aussi de l'inspiration concernant l'écrit. Je t'avoue que ma fic est née d'un bout de mon premier OS que j'ai du écarter. Il ne collait pas assez à la timeline ni à l'atmosphère plutôt triste de l'écrit, du coup j'ai voulu faire du recyclage 8D Je pense que le personnage de Clarke dans la série reste un perso plutôt fort, je ne m'imaginais pas la faire passer pour la jeune fille en détresse, même si elle va en baver un peu dans cette dernière partie...C'est toujours un défi d'écrire un passage plus "chaud" mais je suis plutôt satisfaite de celui là ^^ Trois parties en effet, c'est donc la fin :p sauf...si on m'encourage pour un épilogue 8D J'espère qu'elle te plaira en tout cas !**

 **Chatow: Coucou :p C'est bien la réaction que je voulais donc...c'es parfait :D Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas lus tous les romans d'abord parce que le style d'écriture est, je trouve, assez lourd par moment. Mais aussi parce que je m'acharne à finir le dernier jeu de la série et les quêtes sont très très longues à compléter ( à 100% j'entends). Du coup, oui, je m'inspire beaucoup plus du jeu et des créatures qu'on peut y apercevoir. La suite et fin est là ! Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Le soleil s'éveillait lentement et les paupières de Lexa se mirent à papillonner, doucement, prise d'une fatigue trop présente. Elle ne s'était endormie que très tard la nuit dernière, Clarke l'ayant bien occupée le reste du temps. Son état ne l'intriguait donc pas, l'ennuyait plus, elle devait l'avouer. En revanche, elle trouvait sa position fort relaxante et délibérément avait choisit de profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de leurs deux corps réunis.

La nuit dernière avait été soudaine et surprenante de rapidité. Clarke dormait toujours à ses côtés pourtant des frissons allèrent caresser la taille de Lexa. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne c'était pas sentie ainsi. En réalité, elle ne parvenait pas à un mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Plusieurs lunes s'étaient succédé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait partagé la couche de Costia. Après sa mort, Lexa s'était éloignée de tout se rapportant à quelconque souvenir. Elle pensait, en faisant ça, s'éloigner d'une souffrance qui reviendrait la frapper.

En rien pourtant ce qu'elle ressentait avec Clarke n'était comparable avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti près de Costia. Tout était différent, et cela la poussait à se questionner davantage. Lexa se questionnait toujours trop après l'amour. Sans doute parce que sa condition de Sorceleur n'était pas chose qui lui permettait d'avoir une confiance sans faille vis-à-vis des sentiments humains.

Lexa n'avait jamais cessé de se penser humaine et seulement les insultes et railleries de villageois croisant son chemin lui rappelait son statut. Seulement, elle avait du encaisser la mort de son amante et remettre en question le mutant qu'elle était. Et elle s'était donné du mal pour masquer et oublier la personne qu'elle avait été. La souffrance l'avait meurtrie, l'amour également et elle se remémorait souvent une phrase, lue dans un des vieux grimoires de Kaer Morhen. « L'amour est une faiblesse. Le Sorceleur se doit de suivre la Voie, seul. » Et c'était ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait. Jusqu'à cette dernière soirée.

La blonde soupira près d'elle, son souffle se promenant encore délicatement le long de sa clavicule. Les yeux de chats de Lexa caressaient les draps, résistant vaguement à l'envie de les faire glisser. Elle se souviendrait de cette nuit pour longtemps, elle s'en doutait. Lexa n'avait jamais eut cette habitude avec Costia que de perdre le contrôle. Elle séduisait son ancienne amante, de par ses baisers et ses caresses. Mais Clarke n'était pas ainsi. Clarke possédait ce côté doux qui entrechoquait de près un côté plus sauvage, plus libre.

Lexa aurait put comparer points par points les différences que possédaient les jeunes femmes. Costia avait été chant mélodieux durant l'été et soupir du vent à ses oreilles. Clarke était l'écume des vagues sur les rochers de Skellige mais elle aussi la caresse de la mer sur le bois flottant des navires de guerre. Beaucoup trop différente en réalité pour oser une comparaison.

Lexa détailla une dernière fois le visage endormie de la Sorceleuse et se leva. Elle s'éclipsa hors de la chambre encore nue, sachant que le métal de son armure n'était pas d'un silencieux certain. Elle la revêtit avant de descendre, payant grassement l'aubergiste pour son accueil et dépensant de nouvelles couronnes, troquant celles-ci contre quelques fruits frais. Des baies dont la rosée la séduisait assez.

La Sorceleuse alla récupérer Esel, laissé à l'écurie du village la veille. L'animal, penché sur la mangeoire la remarqua à peine et se mit à renâcler lorsqu'elle le siffla. Elle observa le cheval blanc que montait Clarke, faisant face au sien, se nourrissant également. Lexa décida finalement d'aller s'attarder sur un panneau d'annonces, posté sur ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme la grande place du village. Une place déserte mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était grande.

Ses yeux se baladèrent sur l'écriture des villageois, les taches d'encres imparfaites, les signatures en fin de page. Une demande de mariage, une aide à la récolte d'herbes. Rien n'accrochait vraiment l'attention de la Sorceleuse aussi ne mit-elle pas longtemps à réagir lorsque le menton de Clarke se posa sur son épaule.

Lexa resta silencieuse mais Clarke ne réagit pas non plus. Seule la poigne de la brune s'accrochait aux fourreaux des lames qu'elles portaient encore dans ses bras. Elle ne craignait pas Clarke, mais dut à l'emplacement habituel des deux épées, très peu de personnes avait pu frôler son épaule. Et ceux qui avaient réussi cet exploit sommeillaient maintenant parmi les plantes.

« -Tu ne t'arrête donc jamais.. » chuchota Clarke en frôlant sa joue avec délicatesse.

Lexa soupira, essayant visiblement de se reprendre. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la dernière fois où elle avait eut cette proximité avec quelqu'un. Cela était loin d'être dérangeant, elle devait l'avouer. Mais pourtant, une partie d'elle-même n'acceptait pas totalement cette situation. Peut-être était-ce la nouveauté de la chose.

Ses yeux tentèrent de se centrer sur une annonce qui paraissait intéressante mais cette dernière fut arrachée à son champ de vision. Clarke s'en saisit, l'observant de plus près.

« Et la cible du jour est…une wyvern ? »

La brune acquiesça, ne jugea pas une réponse orale nécessaire. Clarke lui adressa un sourire malicieux et frôla les hanches de Lexa d'une main libre avant de s'éloigner. Cette dernière se figea sous la caresse, l'espace d'une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que Clarke été déjà monté sur le dos de son cheval.

« La première arrivée emporte la tête. » clama la blonde en s'élançant au galop.

Lexa soupira sous la traitrise et tricherie dont elle venait d'être victime. Elle siffla Esel et s'installa sur sa selle, suivant la Sorceleuse.

* * *

Les ruines semblaient anciennes. Suffisamment pour qu'une wyvern s'installe en son sein, il était vrai, mais également pour que l'idée de les fouiller vienne à l'esprit de Lexa. Cela semblait être une ancienne bâtisse, peut-être ravagé par le feu, peut-être par un groupe de pillards. Deux grandes cours la composaient ainsi qu'un long couloir entre ces dernières. Des escaliers montaient à l'étage tandis que d'autres descendaient au sous-sol.

Sur un accord commun, elles s'étaient attaquées au sous sol. Lugubre certes, mais au vu de l'ancienneté du bâtiment, ainsi que grâce à sa mauvaise réputation, leurs découvertes devaient s'avérer intéressantes. Elles ne trouvèrent en bas que des rats, filants rapidement à leur approche. Quelques provisions, des florins, ainsi que de la nourriture dont la fraicheur n'était plus au goût du jour. Lexa emporta un livre, suscitant un intérêt vif pour ce dernier ainsi qu'une note retrouvé près d'un squelette. Clarke, de son côté, frôlait les murs, regardant avec mépris les chaines de fer pendantes sur ceux-ci.

Ajoutant à cela une épée en acier ainsi qu'un petit nombre de pierres précieuses qu'elles se partagèrent équitablement, elles se redirigèrent à l'étage, s'attardant longuement dans le couloir. Lexa suivait toujours la blonde de l'œil, même si elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'après un long moment. Elle ressentait une attirance indéniable pour cette dernière mais ne se souvenait que trop bien de la souffrance que cela lui avait apporté dans son passé. Elle se concentra sur une piste pouvant les mener à la wyvern, laissant sa respiration disparaître lorsque Clarke vint poser une main sur son épaule, la stoppant.

« Le nid est à l'étage. » lui dit Lexa avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot. « Je m'en occupe. Si la wyvern se montre, évite la confrontation du mieux que tu le peux avant mon retour.

-Depuis quand une Sorceleuse dicte telle les ordres de manière si solennelle ? Tu devais être soldat avant tes mutations.

-En réalité, j'étais Commandant. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Je te la raconterais peut-être plus tard. Si tu survis à une attaque de vouivre.

-Me prendrais-tu pour une apprentie ? » Demanda Clarke, haussant un sourcil.

Les deux Sorceleuses s'adressèrent un rapide salut, leurs regards se croisant suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus avoir envie de se séparer. Lexa monta les marches, ses yeux scannant l'espace devant elle sans se retourner. Il n'y avait plus le toit au dessus de sa tête mais le ciel nuageux de Skellige. Le nid se trouvait là, un peu plus loin, fait grossièrement et d'où pendait différents ossements d'hommes et d'animaux. Certaines semblaient encore frais, signe que la wyvern avait pris son repas il avait peu.

Lexa scruta le ciel, quelques instants et remarqua une ombre volante à plusieurs lieues de là. Il était fort à parier qu'il s'agissait de la wyvern en question. La Sorceleuse fouilla dans sa sacoche avec hâte et en ressortit une boule de verre, intérieurement remplie de poudre.

« Igni »

Elle alluma la corde dépassant de peu de l'objet, laissant à la flamme le temps de consumer le tissu avec lenteur. La wyvern fondait sur elle, son cri déchirant l'espace. Lexa esquiva l'attaque d'une roulade et se releva immédiatement. Elle savait les wyvern étonnamment réactives et elle n'approcha pas plus le monstre. Reculant à tâtons sans quitter sa gueule des yeux, elle entreprit de descendre. La wyvern attaqua une nouvelle fois, d'un coup de queue qu'elle évita souplement avant de glisser en bas de l'escalier.

Lexa entendit la wyvern battre des ailes et le sol trembla tandis qu'elle entendait Clarke signer son bouclier. Ce dernier éclata rapidement, fort heureusement secoua un peu la vouivre qui reçu un coup d'épée sous l'aile. Lexa observait la scène, suivant les mouvements fluides et pourtant si puissants de Clarke. Elle signa une nouvelle fois, un vent perturbant la wyvern qui s'écrasa au sol tandis que la blonde se ruait sur elle. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups. Clarke enchaina mais se stoppa net lorsque la mâchoire du monstre broya sa jambe. Elle émit un cri de douleur, la wyvern se saisissant de son corps qu'elle projeta contre un mur de pierre. Clarke s'écroula contre celui-ci, se relevant tant bien que mal. Sa jambe ruisselait de sang et elle sentait déjà le venin affluer dans ses veines. Elle se jeta au sol, esquivant un nouveau coup de dents.

« Aard ! »

La vouivre recula sous le sort et Lexa la contourna souplement, évitant un coup de dent et visa l'aile du monstre. Un cri bestial lui répondit et d'un mouvement, sa lame transperçait son cou. Presque. Les écailles du monstre étaient plus dures qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle recula d'un bond, et observa la wyvern battre en retraite en son tour. Ruse. De ses deux pattes arrière, elle s'élança, ses ailes battant à rythme réguliers. Elle prit son envol, planant au dessus des ruines tandis que les deux Sorceleuses ne la quittaient pas des yeux.

Les wyvern, comme beaucoup le savent, ne sont pas semblables aux dragons. Elles ne crachent pas le feu et traquent leur proie une fois dans les airs. Lexa dégaina l'arbalète qu'elle avait dans son dos et la chargea d'un carreau explosif. La bête fondit sur elle au moment exact où elle se délesta du carreau. Un souffle de feu embrasa la créature qui hurla de douleur, gueule en arrière et se secouant pour se libérer des flammes.

Lexa attaqua à ce moment précis, glissant sur le sol trempé et brandissant sa lame. L'argent entama le poitrail de l'animal jusqu'à son estomac et la Sorceleuse se dégagea. La bête s'effondra, pas encore morte mais agonisante, le sang s'échappant peu à peu de ses entrailles.

« Axii »

Lexa n'eut besoin que des quelques secondes que lui offrait le sortilège pour transpercer la gueule de la vouivre. Proprement, elle retira sa lame et la rengaina presque aussitôt dans son fourreau. Elle accouru vers Clarke, cette dernière prise d'une toux violente. Encore au sol et couverte de son propre sang, la blonde peinait à faire face au venin. Lexa l'aida à se lever et son bras noué autour de sa taille, elle guida la Sorceleuse à s'asseoir dans le couloir.

« Je te pensais experte en la matière. Je m'étais trompée. » Lui dit la brune avec ironie.

Clarke se mit à rire, et serra les dents sous la douleur se baladant le long de ses muscles. Elle sentait le venin de la wyvern picoter ses veines unes à unes. Elle engloutit une substance que lui donna Lexa sans trop y réfléchir.

« Ma fiole était presque vide et trois gouttes ne vont pas immédiatement faire effet. Tu dois te reposer. »

Clarke, dont le corps était pris par la fièvre, acquiesça. Elles s'installèrent dans le couloir, dans un coin où le vent circulait moins. La brune abandonna Clarke l'espace d'une minute, se portant volontaire pour récupérer leurs deux chevaux. Elle les amena dans la cour, et comme ils ne semblaient pas dérangés par la présence de la wyvern, elle décida de les laisser ainsi.

La nuit tomba de façon inattendue et Lexa étendit une de ses peaux de loup à terre, laissant Clarke s'y allonger. Elle avait soigné la jambe de la Sorceleuse avec les moyens qu'elle possédait mais les os semblaient touchés. Elle lui tandis un morceau de lièvre que Clarke déclina faiblement.

La blonde tremblait et trembla de longues heures encore tandis que les chouettes hululaient à l'extérieur. Lexa s'était assise près d'elle, veillant à ce qu'elle résiste suffisamment à l'empoisement. Elle regardait son corps, pris de spasmes violents et ses veines apparentes tressauter. Elle savait que Clarke allait survivre, mais une part d'elle-même craignait qu'elle n'y parvienne pas. Ses chances étaient hautes pourtant mais la voir ainsi n'était pas chose rassurante.

Lexa soupira tout en s'allongeant près de la Sorceleuse. Elle la prit dans ses bras dans un geste de réconfort, autant que pour ne pas la laisser en proie au froid. Clarke s'agitait contre elle, tremblante et respirant par saccades. Elle laissa ses doigts dénouer les mèches blondes de la jeune femme, massant tendrement son crâne ainsi que sa nuque.

« Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. » murmura doucement Lexa.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur son front brûlant, déclenchant un léger soupir de la part de Clarke. Son visage dans le creux de son cou, Lexa laissa la blonde se calmer. Le venin prendrait encore plusieurs heures avant de s'évanouir totalement. Elles repartiraient au petit matin afin de remplir la dernière part du contrat.

Lexa ne savait pas ce que Clarke comptait faire. Les Sorceleurs étaient des voyageurs solitaires, en général. Des liens pouvaient se tisser, elle avait eu l'occasion d'observer les relations qu'entretenaient les Sorceleurs à Kaer Morhen. Mais Clarke ne ressemblait pas aux Sorceleurs qu'elle avait côtoyés. Cela était peut-être du à son école d'origine mais Lexa n'en était pas certaine. Elle s'interrogeait vivement sur ce qui motivait la blonde, que cherchait t-elle sur la Voie. Et plus elle l'observait, plus il lui semblait apercevoir une part d'humanité à travers la Sorceleuse. Plus elle détaillait son être, plus il lui semblait que la jeune femme n'avait jamais subit de mutations. Qu'elle était restée celle qu'elle avait été avant sa transformation en mutant. Elle vivait comme si rien n'avait vraiment changé.

La brune réfléchit longtemps cette nuit là. Ses pensées se stoppaient parfois en sentant Clarke s'agiter contre elle. Elle tentait de la calmer jusqu'à ce que ses soupirs redeviennent paisibles et non emprunt de douleur. Lexa tentait de ne pas trop effleurer la jambe blessée de Clarke, elle savait qu'elle serait longue à guérir. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'écartait, la blonde revenait vers elle, se languissant rapidement de la chaleur de son corps.

Leurs regards se croisèrent au matin. Faiblement, les paupières de Clarke s'étaient soulevées et immédiatement, la blessure de sa jambe l'avait faite gémir. Lexa s'était immédiatement redressée, sous le regard de la blonde plutôt intéressée par sa réaction.

«Tu es bien soucieuse, Lexa de l'Ecole du Loup » murmura t-elle, la voix érayé.

-Si tu n'avais pas gémit toute cette nuit, je n'aurais pas eut à l'être. »

Clarke lui répondit d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un sourire malicieux, et Lexa compris immédiatement sa bourde. Elle tenta de se rattraper, feignant d'examiner la jambe de la Sorceleuse.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda la brune.

-Elle ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée, ironisa t-elle face à la question.

-Un herboriste t'aidera à apaiser la douleur, assura Lexa, examinant la jambe.

-Il n'y en a qu'un sur l'île, à Lofoten. »

La Sorceleuse haussa les épaules face à Clarke. Elles iraient à Lofoten et remettraient la tête de wyvern plus tard. Lexa en profiterait pour faire achats de nouvelles herbes pour ses potions et Clarke pour faire une nouvelle cure d'anti-venin.

Lexa alla récupérer les chevaux, tirant sur les rennes de chacun. Clarke, pendant ce temps, boitillait jusqu'à la cour extérieur où le cadavre de la wyvern reposait encore, à peine dévoré par les charognards. Lexa avait placé la tête à l'abri sous un tissu en toile qu'elle avait chargé sur sa selle. Elle aida Clarke, l'agrippant par la taille jusqu'à la soutenir tandis qu'elle grimpait sur son animal. Lexa se détourna ensuite vers son animal mais la main de Clarke la stoppa. Toujours nouée à la sienne, elle la retenait fermement entre ses doigts.

« Merci. » lui dit-elle, tête basse.

Lexa garda un silence de marbre, pour finir par répondre d'un sourire. Ses doigts caressèrent la peau de la Sorceleuse en guise de réconfort. En réalité, à ce moment même, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir la conforter de bien de façons.

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'à Lofoten sembla horriblement long à Clarke. Elle n'était pas friande de magie, mais elle n'aurait eut le cœur à refuser un sort de lévitation tant le sursaut de son animal au sol faisait vibrer sa jambe. Lexa restait à ses côtés, veillant à ce qu'elle reste éveillée et supporte la douleur. Elle s'apprêtait à rattraper la blonde au moindre écart, à la moindre chute.

Une fois l'herboriste trouvé, ce dernier leur proposa un onguent qui avait pour mérite de réparer les plaies et de minimiser les cicatrices. Enfin, d'après ses dires. Il leur fit également offrande de plantes médicinales, et Lexa, comme prévu, dépensa ses couronnes dans un lot de plantes qu'elle jugea intéressantes.

Elles décidèrent de s'installer à l'auberge pour un repos plus bénéfique. Clarke ne pouvait ne toute façon pas marcher convenablement et le rapide bandage que lui avait fait Lexa n'aurait pas tenue une heure de plus. Toutes deux se délestèrent de leurs armures, s'allégeant un peu, et tandis que Lexa allait chercher un déjeuner au comptoir, Clarke s'occupait de retirer le bandage imbibé de sang.

La brune remonta, les bras chargé de fruits, de blé ainsi que d'autres céréales. Elle déposa le plateau sur le lit où s'était assise Clarke et examina la blessure que la blonde s'appliquait à désinfecter tout en retenant ses cris. La peau était déchiquetée par endroits, les crocs acérés de la vouivre avait fait un travail remarquable. Le sang coulait encore, même si moins que la veille, les blessures étaient profondes et partaient du mollet jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

« Allonge toi, je vais t'aider. » lui proposa Lexa.

Elle prit le tissu mouillé qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et s'appliqua à nettoyer la peau blanche de la blonde. La brune continua ensuite à l'arrière de la jambe, effleurant gentiment la peau qu'elle voulait plus que jamais toucher. Elle enroula finalement la jambe dans un nouveau tissu et s'assis près de Clarke qui observait son travail.

« Commandant, Sorceleur et maintenant médecin. Me caches-tu un autre de tes talents ? » lui demanda la blonde, en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle amena des fruits secs à sa bouche, croquant dans une amande. Lexa la regardait faire, muette. Elle savait seulement que les pulsations qu'elle ressentait dans son bas ventre étaient tout sauf irréelles.

« - Peut-être devras-tu les découvrir de toi-même » lui soupira t-elle.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde tandis qu'elle continuait à grignoter. Elle tourna la tête, déglutissant face à la vue de la Sorceleuse brune en train de s'humecter les lèvres. Instinctivement, ses doigts se dirigèrent vers son visage et elle lui tandis une amande que Lexa croqua, ses yeux pourtant messager d'une toute autre faim.

Clarke se laissa tomber en arrière, ne résistant que de peu à la tentation tandis qu'elle peinait à se remettre de ses dernières émotions. Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, et perdura tandis qu'elles se lançaient de longs regards. Lexa se pencha davantage vers la blonde, comme si un fantôme jouant dans son dos la poussait à affirmer ce qu'elle ressentait. Il n'était pas question d'amour fou mais simplement de reconnaître un fait : Clarke était une jeune femme séduisante. Intéressante et dont le charme provenait autant de son corps que des mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Sa bouche frôla celle de la blonde qui soupira sous le contact, le lui rendant presque immédiatement. Contrairement à la veille, ce baiser était d'une tendresse jusqu'alors inconnue pour les deux jeunes femmes. Bien qu'elles se soient endormi l'une contre l'autre, c'était l'épuisement de leur nuit sauvage qui les avait prises. Il s'agissait là d'un semblant de bien être, différent de celui que chacune avait ressentit la veille.

Lexa s'allongea près de la blonde dont les yeux ne lâchaient pas leur cible. Ils suivaient chaque traits de son visage, ce dernier à peine moins sérieux qu'habituellement.

« Je t'apprécie vraiment, Lexa de l'Ecole du Loup.

-Je commencerais à t'apprécier quand tu cesseras de m'appeler ainsi, rétorqua t-elle gentiment. Juste Lexa.

-Lexa » souffla la blonde en souriant.

La brune lui répondit en acquiesça et alla, de ses doigts habiles, délester les yeux de Clarke de leur rideau de mèches. Elle les observait, se demandant de quelle couleur ils avaient pu être avant qu'elle ne subisse les Mutations. Plusieurs questions assaillait son esprit, diverses et variées mais toujours concernant cette même personne. Clarke.

« C'était la première fois que tu rencontrais une wyvern, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Lexa, sure d'elle.

-Je pensais qu'elles seraient moins vivaces. Les trolls de glace sont de la rigolade à côté de ça. Même s'ils savent se défendre…et soulever des rochers pesant trois fois leur poids.

-Je n'en ai jamais vu, avoua Lexa dont le bestiaire n'était apparemment pas complet.

-Skellige était une bonne destination alors » lui assura la blonde, sourire aux lèvres.

Lexa aurait voulu en savoir plus, tellement plus. Sur tout ce qui entourait le mystère dans cette région du monde, mais également tous les secrets qui entouraient la faune et la flore des îles. Elle se promit de ne pas rentrer immédiatement à Kaer Morhen, et se surpris en réalisant que deux jours auparavant, elle pensait déjà à quoi rapporter de son périple.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, la réponse lui sautait aux yeux et était d'une évidence suprême. De l'expérience s'était sûr, mais également une nouvelle envie, un nouveau confort ainsi qu'une nouvelle Voie qui s'ouvrait à elle et se dessinait sous ses pieds.

« Je te confiance, Clarke. Et je ne doute pas que Skellige me réserve encore d'autres surprises. »

Les yeux de la blonde s'étaient fermés et son souffle semblait s'être apaisé. Elle somnolait, luttant contre la fatigue qu'elle avait su endurer la veille ainsi que la nuit passée. Son corps courbaturé et malmené, Clarke profitait allègrement du repos que lui offrait la compagnie de Lexa.

Cette dernière ne se détachait pas de son visage angélique et s'approcha davantage, laissant ses bras s'enrouler autour de la Sorceleuse. Clarke soupira, marmonnant un peu, tandis que la brune la soulevait pour venir déposer sa tête sur un oreiller en plume d'oie. Elle recouvrit son corps d'une peau d'ours et resta ainsi. Veillant.

* * *

Elles ne parlaient pas mais leurs yeux s'exprimaient pour elles. L'intensité dans le regard de chacune. Les deux Sorceleuses étaient de retour à Larvik et l'état de Clarke ne s'était pas amélioré. Pour cause, un jour de convalescence n'était rien face à une jambe en si mauvais état.

Leurs mains s'étaient effleuré de nombreuses fois sur le chemin et Clarke avait sentit cette tension parcourir l'air autour d'elle. Lexa l'avait ensuite éclairé. Elle allait partir, continuer son périple sur l'île. La découverte était chose trop excitante pour qu'elle puisse y résister. La blonde savait pourtant que cela signifiait une séparation imminente, bien qu'elles ne soient pas liées de quelconque façon.

Elle n'en avait rien dit à la brune, mais elle aimait sa présence. C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait poussée à s'aventurer dans la gueule d'une wyvern. Non pas pour démontrer son habilité à se battre face au monstre mais pour en apprendre davantage. Depuis le premier coup d'œil, Lexa s'était révélé être une Sorceleuse remarquable. Par son savoir, ses techniques de combats mais également sa façon d'être. L'attention qu'elle portait à la plus insignifiante des choses, la sagesse dont elle avait plusieurs fois fait preuve ainsi que l'affection qu'elle témoignait pour sa personne. Une affection masquée, certes, car il était bien trop tôt pour hurler au mariage, mais néanmoins chose que Clarke avait ressentis auprès d'elle.

Lexa s'en allait pourtant, non pas par envie de s'éloigner de la blonde, mais parce que ses idées se tournaient toujours et encore vers la Voie. Depuis ses Mutations, c'était la Voie qui était devenue son point de repère. Encore et toujours, elle avait fait de cela son quotidien. Et elle avait beau apprécier Clarke, elle ne souhaitait pas se détourner ainsi.

La brune restait partagée entre ses ressentis et la Voie qu'elle avait toujours suivie. Et c'était à cette décision qu'elle réfléchissait encore alors que les deux jeunes femmes partageaient un dernier repas aux abords du village. Mordant dans un morceau de viande encore fumant, elle regardant la lueur grisâtre du ciel annonçant la neige. Elle en reprit, un second, ramassant une brindille pour la jeter dans le feu. Lexa n'aimait pas la neige.

Dans son dos, elle entendit un jappement. Il était à plus d'un kilomètre mais ses sens surdéveloppés ne manquaient jamais de discernement. Clarke l'entendit aussi, décidant de ne pas réagir. Quelques minutes plus tard, un loup blanc se manifesta, reniflant prudemment en s'approchant des deux Sorceleuses.

« Je lui ai donné un lapin il y a deux jours.

-Apparemment, il a encore faim. » Remarqua Clarke en tendant un morceau tout juste cuit à l'animal.

Ce dernier s'en saisit avant de reculer, sa bonne conscience lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas bonne chose de trop s'approcher des humains. Il alla s'allonger plus loin, dévorant l'offrande sans attendre. Lexa l'observait, se demandant quelle chance de survit l'animal avait avec une meute décimée. Il était encore question de ses choix et la brune n'était tout d'un coup plus sûre de ce dernier.

Les deux femmes ne se parlaient pas et Clarke ne souhaitait contester la décision qu'avait prise Lexa. Son point de vue n'était pas identique au sien, certes, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait s'opposer à son départ. Leurs regards étaient fuyant et leurs gestes lents. Ce ne fut qu'après une infinité de minutes que Lexa se leva, époussetant son pantalon. Elle siffla Esel qui trottant gentiment jusqu'à sa maîtresse, sentant le regard de Clarke effleurer sa nuque. Elle se tourna vers cette dernière, un léger sourire aux lèvres tout en essayant de paraître neutre.

« Les trolls à l'ouest de Lofoten, c'est cela ?

-Oui. Tu ne peux pas les rater, ils gardent l'entrée d'une caverne.

-Caverne que tu as déjà explorée ? demanda suspicieusement la brune.

-Peut-être bien. »

La blonde se dit qu'il valait mieux prendre la situation avec légèreté. Après tout, leurs chemins allaient peut-être se recroiser. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Tandis que la brune montait en selle, son cheval renâcla, tapant des sabots et l'air joueur il alla demander des caresses auprès de Clarke. Lexa ne souhaitait pas rendre cela plus difficile, tira doucement sur les rennes d'Esel qui repris le chemin terreux. Elle observa Clarke enfouir quelque chose dans sa sacoche et l'interrogea.

« Un trésor abandonné ? demanda Lexa.

-Au risque de te décevoir..non. »

La brune tandis la main vers le petit objet mais Clarke la repoussa.

« Plus tard » lui indiqua t-elle.

Lexa haussa les sourcils, puis décida de suivre les demandes de la blonde. Ainsi sur sa selle, elle resta immobile à regarder la jeune femme. Son instinct se décida pour elle, et son corps se baissa juste assez pour que son visage vienne rencontrer celui de Clarke. Elle scella leurs lèvres d'un baiser, ses doigts caressant les joues pâles de la blonde.

« Puissions-nous nous revoir. » lui murmura t-elle.

* * *

« Pourquoi Sourceceuse pleurer ? »

Lexa se tourna vivement vers son interlocuteur qui n'était autre qu'un troll de glace. Il faisait trois fois sa taille et mordait dans un gigot que la jeune femme avait offert en échange d'un peu d'hospitalité. Elle n'accordait pas sa totale confiance aux trolls mais ils étaient tellement stupides qu'elle doutait parfois de leur méchanceté. Il fallait savoir les diriger, et Lexa avait préféré cette Voie plutôt que celle qui menait au bain de sang. Elle repartirait à la nuit tombée, espérant que la pluie à l'extérieur se calmerait.

« Sourceceur pas pleurer. Sourceceur frapper avec épées » ajouta le troll en agitant l'os qu'il avait dans la main.

Lexa ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Elle haussa les épaules, laissant la dite larme rouler le long de sa joue gauche. Elle observait la carte de gwynt faite main qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Clarke avait du talent, c'était certain.

« Troll préférer cailloux » lui dit-il en pointant du doigt les roches.

La Sorceleuse l'ignorait encore, frôlant les traits dessinés sur le papier. Elles étaient ensembles, toutes les deux. Epées en argent à la main pour Clarke tandis que Lexa reproduisait le signe d'Igni. La Sorceleuse observait le visage de la blonde ainsi que seul souvenir physique lui restant d'elle.

Elle dirigea son regard à l'extérieur, se demandant ce que sa semblable faisait à cet instant précis et remit la carte à sa place dans sa sacoche, se gardant de l'abimer. Son esprit dériva un instant sur la jeune femme qu'elle avait quitté, et plus particulièrement aux deux dernières nuits qu'elle avait passées à ses côtés. Deux nuits très différentes mais empreint de quelque chose de nouveau. Elle ne savait si c'était la chaleur de son corps, sa présence où simplement le son de sa voix. Clarke lui manquerait ce soir. Clarke lui manquerait, de nombreuses nuits durant.

Lexa repartit comme prévu, alors que les étoiles sillonnaient le ciel obscur de Skellige. La lune guidait son chemin, et Esel la berçait tandis qu'elle perdurait sur la Voie. Elle sommeillait lorsqu'elle entendit des pas distincts suivre son animal. Elle croisa le regard du loup blanc, ce dernier boitillant encore mais reconnaissant sans peine celle qui l'avait aidé. Lexa n'avait plus rien qui pouvait intéresser le carnivore. Elle le laissa suivre, son museau se tentant à inspecter sa sacoche de plus près mais le regard de la Sorceleuse le dissuada.

Il la suivit toute la soirée, le soir suivant également. Et toutes ces autres nuits où Lexa ne pensait qu'à Clarke, le loup blanc suivait le sillon de la Sorceleuse. Et alors que Lexa s'endormait chaque soir au coin du feu, il venait la rejoindre, frôlant son épaule de sa fourrure blanche et se couchant à ses côtés. Parfois, elle aurait voulu que Clarke ait possédé un don de métamorphose. Mais ce n'était qu'un loup. Et celle qu'elle aimait était Sorceleuse.


	4. Epilogue

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous. Je poste ici un dernier petit écrit concernant ce crossover The 100 / The Witcher, et comme prévu, et également demandé, un petit épilogue. Je remercie les patients qui ont continué de me lire après plusieurs mois passés sans chapitres.**

 **Je suis consciente que le rythme est lent, encore une fois je m'en excuse, mais..les séries et les jeux vidéos, ça bouffe le temps 8D Les idées me viennent beaucoup concernant le Clexa mais malheureusement je ne m'y tente pas trop sachant que j'ai déjà plusieurs écrits, dont ma fic Clexa, qui ne sont pas terminés. Je tenterais donc de travailler un peu plus sur cette dernière lors de mon prochain post sur le site, en espérant que certains d'entre vous continuent à me lire.**

 **J'apprécie vos reviews ainsi que le fait que vous vous montriez curieux concernant les personnages, les relations établies, les rencontres. Vos avis m'intéressent aussi je tenais à vous poser une petite question qui clôtureras cet OS :** _Quel à été votre passage préféré et pourquoi ?_

 **A bientôt j'espère ! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **\- Epilogue -**

Le foënard hurlait sous l'attaque, son cri rebondissant sur la roche qui formait le col. La résonnance parvenait à Lexa alors même qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur de la forteresse de Kaer Morhen. Elle observait la neige se décrocher, fragile et sensible sous le hurlement de la créature ailé qu'elle n'apercevait pourtant pas.

Lexa adorait le spectacle qu'était le col chaque matin. Le balcon de sa chambre donnait directement sur une vue sublime de la montagne enneigée perpétuellement et dont le pic semblait glacé pour toujours. Entourée par la forêt, et le col maître du paysage, Kaer Morhen pouvait sembler lugubre. Le soleil illuminait grassement et heureusement le monument, lui rendant un semblant de gloire qu'il possédait dans le passé.

L'air frais fouetta son visage le temps d'un instant et elle soupira, s'accoudant sur le balcon de pierre. Combien d'années avait-elle parcouru chacun des recoins de ce château, observant chaque failles, chaque cachettes ? Elle se revoyait souvent, lors des entrainements que Gustus lui faisait subir. Bondissant, évitant les coups, attaquant, battant en retraite tandis que son maître la poussait au combat.

Elle jeta un œil au pendule, se balançant encore tandis qu'un nouvel élève évitait ses coups. Perché sur les bouts de bois, le jeune garçon dansait gracieusement et laissait sa main libre frôler le bois se mouvant dans l'air. De son autre main il frappait, d'une fine lame qu'il avait récemment eut droit de porter. Ses yeux étaient bandés mais son esprit prédisait avec la plus grande exactitude chaque balancement, de sorte à ce qu'aucun ne puisse le déséquilibrer.

Lexa regardait Aden s'entrainer comme Gustus l'avait fait alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune disciple. Elle savait qu'il possédait des compétences, mais les développer restait chose essentielle. Alors elle se levait, chaque matins, afin d'apercevoir le jeune garçon en plein exercice d'esquive.

Elle laissait de côté les peaux de bêtes ornant son lit et lui procurant une douce chaleur pour découvrir et redécouvrir la grandeur du col, les hurlements des monstres rodeurs et le regard du maître sur son élève. Aden avait choisit Lexa, dès son arrivée à Kaer Morhen. Il aurait pu être son fils tant le respect et l'attachement qui lui portait était grand et empreint d'amour et de sagesse.

« Quand te décideras-tu à rester ne serait-ce qu'une matinée à mes côtés ? »

Lexa ne répondit que par un sourire, discret tandis que ses yeux se concentraient sur son élève. Elle émit un soupir de contentement lorsqu'un duvet alla s'enrouler sur ses épaules, la réchauffant peu à peu. Un index alla frôler sa joue, descendant lentement sous son menton. Le geste lui fit lentement tourner la tête et elle se mit à sourire de l'impatience de Clarke.

La brune vint frôler le nez de son amante, ses yeux clos et respirant l'air que la Sorceleuse voulait bien lui laisser. Ses lèvres allèrent se poser sur les siennes, chastement, et sans doute un peu trop pour Clarke. Cette dernière laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur la taille de Lexa qui ne portait rien de plus qu'un léger tissu ainsi qu'un court gilet.

La blonde pris une nouvelle fois possession de sa bouche tandis qu'une bourrasque de vent glacé venait faire voler leurs cheveux. Les deux couleurs presque opposés se nouèrent l'une à l'autre et Lexa dégagea une mèche blonde du visage de Clarke. Elle détaillait maintenant facilement ce visage qu'elle désirait tant. Plusieurs nuits elle s'était réveillée, ses anciens cauchemars l'accablants tandis que la blonde dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Elle se recouchait près, suivant les courbes de son corps et de son visage. Remarquant chaque cicatrices, chaque détails qui avait put lui échapper plus tôt. Et elle se calmait, graduellement, la présence de Clarke l'apaisant.

Ses yeux retournèrent trouver leur ancienne cible qui venait de descendre de son perchoir et saluait son maître en agitant sa main. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et Aden se précipita vers la cour inférieure pour la suite de son entraînement.

Les doigts de Clarke allèrent entrelacer les siens, sa peau doucement rencontrant la sienne. Elle était encore chaude, probablement le résultat d'un long sommeil sous les peaux qui ornait leur lit. Les regards des deux jeunes femmes se croisèrent, se plantant l'un dans l'autre sans qu'aucun ne veuille se décrocher. Lexa coupa finalement l'attente et le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ? » lui murmura t-elle.

Clarke n'eut le temps de réagir, l'esprit encore endormi, lorsque son amante vint la hisser sur ses hanches. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement dans le dos de la brune qui portait la Sorceleuse. Elle pénétra dans la chambre qu'elle avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt, ne prêtant aucune véritable attention à ce qui se trouvait ça et là. Tout ce qui l'importait c'était Clarke, dans ses bras, seule et unique place où elle la voulait pouvoir la trouver.

Elle ne quittait plus le visage de la blonde, éclairé par la lueur du faible feu de cheminée. Lexa la fixait, longuement, ses pieds nus traversant la chambre comme si le froid de la pierre lui était indifférent. La brune déposa son amante sur le lit, cette dernière assise face à elle et n'attendant qu'une parole de son vis-à-vis.

Lexa ne dit rien. Silencieuse, ses pupilles de chat suivaient ses semblables et ses lèvres tentatrices allèrent se joindre à celles de Clarke. Elle laisser ses mains se promener librement dans la chevelure blonde et tandis que les vêtements quittaient peu à peu leurs corps, Lexa lui susurra trois mots à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime »


End file.
